


Hear You Calling

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris teaching Peter how to take cock, M/M, de-aged!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Peter is de-aged and Chris gets a chance to start over





	Hear You Calling

It starts with them investigating something unknown in Beacon Hills Preserve. Because so many things in Chris' life right now start that way.

It starts with them finding witches and with Peter being incapable of keeping his mouth shut, even when he's tied to a tree with a knife at his throat.

It starts with a flash of anger from the woman Peter's taunting and a string of snapped out Latin that Chris only catches every third word of. With the rest of the pack finding them before anything else can be done.

It starts with them all standing there, once the witches are dispatched, staring at the teenage boy now standing where Peter Hale had been. With Chris and Derek being the only two who recognise the face, even if the others all recognise the attitude.

It starts with "What the fuck?" and "Who the hell are you?" and with Chris only just managing to catch Peter before the wolf hits the ground, unconscious.

Afterwards, Chris is hesitant at first. Because, it’s still Peter, but it’s Peter back when they first met. When Peter was 16, and Chris was 24. Back when Chris was still trying so hard to be Gerard’s perfect little soldier. When they'd meet in motel rooms, and Chris would hold Peter down and fuck him hard because everything in him wanted Peter, and he was angry about that.

And now Chris has the chance to do everything right. Only Peter may be back at 16, but he's still stuck in an old, scarred body. Except Peter doesn't care about that. Just cares that everything inside him is telling him that Chris is his mate.

But even though Peter offers everything he has, Chris starts off slowly. Sits behind Peter on the couch one night, with Peter tucked between his legs. He kisses Peter on the back of his neck as he flicks open the buttons on Peter's jeans and releases the wolf's hard cock. It barely takes three strokes of Chris' hand before Peter is shaking and coming. And Peter's mortified at hardly lasting, flushes bright red, but Chris just tells him it's okay. That they have all night, and this isn't the only time he's going to make Peter come.

By the time the clock reads midnight, Peter is exhausted, strung out between Chris' legs and unable to stop the tremors from running through him as Chris makes him come for the fifth time. (Because Chris knows that Peter can do this, knows exactly how to play on his wolf's stamina and recovery time.)

"Just one more, Peter," Chris says as he slowly jerks Peter's cock. "You can do it."

Peter trembles as he comes, soft whines escaping his throat. And Peter looks beautiful like this, trusting himself to Chris' hands. Peter's out of it, and Chris just smiles as he moves himself out from behind Peter, and picks the wolf up. And Peter feels too light, not yet full with the bulk of muscle Chris is used to Peter having.

"Wha' 'bout you?" The words are slurred into Chris' neck as he carries Peter through into the bedroom.

"Tonight was about you," Chris replies. Because he'll get himself off once Peter's in their bed. When he's looking at the sleeping wolf, curled up under the covers.

Later, he'll show Peter how to touch him, how to move his fingers to get Chris off. And then he'll show him how to take Chris' cock in his mouth, how to work past his gag reflex until Chris sinks into his throat. And he'll show by doing, by laying Peter out and licking over his cock, by swallowing Peter down.

He'll suck Peter's cock and gently rub a finger over Peter's asshole, get him used to Chris' touch before he pushes in.

He'll open Peter steadily, just a single finger at first, as he gets Peter off. There's already a bag sitting in his closet, a set of training plugs for Peter to wear, to get him open enough for Chris to fuck. (Because they have toys. They have plugs and dildos in metal and glass and silicone, because Peter liked to feel filled, likes to feel stretched around them, but they're all too big to use on Peter as he is now. Tight. Virginal.)

He'll start with having Peter wear them at home, watch him squirm when they're sitting to eat a meal, or relaxing on the couch with a movie playing in the background. And then maybe when they're out. He'll watch Peter when they're at pack meetings, knowing his asshole is stretched, watch Peter shift when he sits because he's not used to being full. (Eventually, they'll be where Peter was before this happened, to where he can sit and carry out a conversation, sarcastic and biting, all while being stretched and stuffed.)

He'll work Peter up slowly. First with the smallest plug, and then steadily increasing in size once Peter gets used to it, once he can take it and it slides straight in with lube and a gentle push. They'll work up to the one just smaller than Chris' cock, and then one night, Chris will lay Peter down. He'll pull out the plug, and then finger more lubricant into Peter. Chris will make sure Peter comes at least once before he pushes into him. Make sure he's open and relaxed and pliant before he takes Chris' cock.

Because Chris has been given another chance, an opportunity to do things right. And he's going to take it.


End file.
